


Your Names

by KazuHattori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkwardness, Barista Miya Twins, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Multi, No Incest, Polyamory, Sibling Rivalry, Teasing, University Student Hinata Shouyou, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuHattori/pseuds/KazuHattori
Summary: The twins Osamu and Atsumu Miya are quite popular baristas at "Kita's Coffee Shop".When one day a redhaired University student called Shouyou Hinata becomes a new regular at their cafe, the twins learn to appreciate their job a little more.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 31
Kudos: 171





	1. OSAMU

**Author's Note:**

> After posting quite a few oneshots last year,  
> I made one of my New Year's Resolutions to start a Multi-Chapter fic. ^__^
> 
> Well, here is the first chapter (of probably 3-5)! And it's MiyaHina, yay! <3 
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to my wonderful & sweet Nana!! (Nana_yv (ao3)/yv_nana (twitter))  
> With her super cute prompt idea, she inspired me to write this story.  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL! 
> 
> Thanks to my beta-readers Tima and Crai (Twitter: @daracraichi)! Love ya!
> 
> Everyone! Stay Healthy and Have fun reading! :D
> 
> Kazu

* * *

Osamu sighed in annoyance when the traffic light turned red just before he reached the end of the sidewalk.

A quick glance at his smartwatch told him that he had already been on his well-deserved break for 5 minutes too long. The thought of Kita scolding him for this sent ice cold shivers down his spine.  
  
And it wasn't even his fault. In fact, it was Atsumu, his great idiot of a twin brother, who had been begging him to get two of those " _unbelievably good sandwiches_ " for breakfast from the cafe at the other end of the district.

Even though they actually worked in a coffee shop that offered a huge selection of hot drinks and fresh pastries. But no. It necessarily had to be a sandwich. And no. Not ANY sandwich. It had to be exactly THIS sandwich from exactly THAT cafe.  
  
Osamu impatiently rocked his feet back and forth as he waited for the traffic light to turn green. Across the street, he could already see Kita's Coffee Shop.  
  
  
  
Taking a closer look, he noticed a person with conspicuous red hair, probably a young high schooler, who repeatedly looked from a sheet of paper in his hands, possibly an advertising flyer, to the entrance glass-door with the lettering "Kita's Coffee Shop".

Osamu couldn't suppress a small grin. The person just looked incredibly disoriented, as if they would really need a rescuer in distress right now.

As if by command, the light finally turned green and he quickly crossed the street to help the redhead.

Only just before he reached them, his steps slowed down.

The person, a guy as he now recognized, still looked hopelessly confused.

Well, let's come to the rescue.  
  


  
"Ya need any help?", Osamu finally asked kindly, but immediately regretted it.

The ginger was so shocked by the sudden voice behind him that the piece of paper fell out of his hands, and every attempt to catch it again came to nothing.

Osamu chuckled and as luck would have it, the piece of paper landed right by his feet.

"Oh my, I really didn't mean to scare ya," he explained, bending down to pick up the slightly crumpled sheet. Straightening up again, he looked at the paper more closely. It was a self-drawn map that obviously showed the way from Karasuno University to Kita's Coffee Shop. Fine, neat and definitely easy to understand.

"I'm so sorry!" the other guy began to stammer, and when Osamu looked up, the stranger bowed to him several times in apology.

Reassuringly, he raised his hands with a smile. "Hey, no need to apologize. Ya just looked like yer could use some help.”

Eventually the boy straightened up in front of him and that was the very first moment their eyes properly met. Osamu sharply sucked in air before his breath was taken away for a few seconds.

  
  
_Beautiful and fascinatingly expressive brown eyes._

  
  
That was the first thing he noticed right after the bright red hair. Then his gaze wandered downwards.

The guy in front of him was wearing a dark green hoodie with light sleeves, as well as a pair of jeans and rather worn-out sneakers. Over his shoulder hung a large black cross-body bag and a small yellow one with a drawstring. He was at least a head shorter than Osamu, but obviously not a high schooler, but a student at Karasuno Uni.

Their eyes met again and both flinched as they realized they were staring at each other. Osamu looked to the side with an embarrassed smile as he was the first to interrupt the awkward silence.

  
  
"Ah... so... yer a student at Karasuno Uni?", to clarify how he came to this assumption, he waved the drawn city map in front of him. Since Karasuno was not far away from their coffee shop, they often had university students as guests.

When the quirky guy with the fascinating eyes replied, Osamu turned his head back to him, curious how this conversation was likely to develop and admittedly quite interested in learning more about the student in front of him.

"Ah! Yes, that's right!" his assumptions were initially confirmed, "Yachi-san... I mean my best friend... said "Kita's Coffee Shop" was "the best cafe in the whole city" and then she drew this map so I could find my way."

Osamu laughed softly. "Which ya have successfully done, congratulations! By the way, yer friend... Yachi-san?... definitely has taste and clearly a great talent for art! This map turned out really well. In fact, I'm surprised ya apparently had some trouble decipherin' it." he teased the other man with a grin.

The guy blushed slightly around the nose and began to scratch the back of his head with a shy smile. Osamu immediately realized that this smile was the kind that simply forced you to smile as well. It was contagious - in the best way!

"Yes! Yachi-san is truly an amazingly good artist!" the student agreed enthusiastically, before continuing with his explanation, "The fact that I had trouble figuring out the map is definitely on me. I guess I'm just a little slow on the uptake sometimes.”

  
  
_Man, he really liked that guy._

  
  
"So that's how it is," Osamu replied with a smile, "Well then, would it be in yer interest for me to guide ya into our Coffee Shop now?"

The student's embarrassed smile disappeared at the same moment as his eyes widened in surprise.

"W-what? "Our"? Does that mean... you work here?"

Osamu's smile grew bigger.

With a "Yep! "Kita"-san is a good friend of mine and my brother’s, which is why we're both workin' for him these days.", he weaved his way past the baffled redhead as he opened the cafe's large entrance door.

With a wide, proud grin, he held the door open for their new guest to come in.

  
  
"Welcome to "Kita's Coffee Shop". We wish ya a wonderful stay, which, just between us, ya definitely won't regret." Osamu winked and the brown eyes that fascinated him so much literally sparkled with anticipation and excitement. Obviously, their new customer couldn't wait to get in.

  
  
So they did just that and the door slid back into the lock behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Your Names"! 
> 
> I would be so glad if you would leave kudos and maybe write a comment! A simple "I liked it" would already make me suuuper happy! ^__^ Constructive criticism is also welcome. Every nice feedback will motivate me to keep writing!
> 
> Kazu  
> (Wanna be friends on Twitter? ^o^ Follow me: @KazuHattori)


	2. ATSUMU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!! <3 <3 
> 
> I LOVED all the feedback I got! You guys made me so HAPPY!! 
> 
> Here comes Chapter 2, where the focus lies on AtsuHina's first meeting - I hope you like it! ^o^
> 
> Oh btw I added the accents of the Kansai characters! I personally love reading stories with their Kansai-ben!  
> I made a poll on Twitter and it seems most of you like it too! Ahh~ I really hope you're fine with it! 
> 
> Have fun reading! 
> 
> Kazu ^__^  
> (@KazuHattori)
> 
> PS: Thanks to my Beta Tima and my Accent Beta Crai (@daracraichi) !

* * *

A glance at the wall clock above the price board told Atsumu that Samu was quite late with the sandwiches - a confirmation of what his growling stomach had been trying to tell him for half an hour.

Sighing, he pushed the sleeves of his maroon shirt up to his elbows and tightened the black apron around his hip one last time.

Final spurt.  
  


On his way to the counter, he cleared his throat briefly and, despite his mood being dimmed by hunger, put on a friendly smile. He was ready to prepare another over sweetened coffee for the next young lady, who was only here because she had a crush on him, Samu or one of the other staff members. He knew those girls, they would literally squeal with delight when asked for their first name and have it written on the cup.

It wasn't that Atsumu didn't like these girls, or girls in general. They were pretty, sweet, friendly, and certainly nice people. But even though Atsumu had experienced one or two short relationships in recent years, there were just more interesting things in life that excited him. And although he enjoyed his job here most of the time, making coffee, unfortunately, was not one of those things. If he was completely honest, it frustrated him more and more that he was working here instead of turning his great passion into a profession...

_  
Absolutely beautiful and bright red hair._

  
That was the first thing that caught his eye when he went to who he thought was the next lady customer. Except it wasn't a girl. It was a guy. And this guy with wild, fluffy red hair was looking up at Atsumu with wide, big eyes. Atsumu stared back.

Okay so, he was well aware that this sounded extremely cheesy, even gooey, but the moment when their eyes met, felt special. Almost, just almost, like a meeting of fate. And he had never cared about things like great feelings or destiny in the past, but at that very moment he realized that there was some kind of connection. Between the strange guy in front of the counter and him. He was confused beyond measure. Confused, but undeniably fascinated by the person in front of him.

Atsumu had no idea what to say or how to react. But he also didn't need to. It was the redhead who finally began to stammer.

"Ah- th-thank you again for your help earlier!" it tumbled out of him as he bowed several times, "To be honest.... I'm still a little overwhelmed... by how this all works."

An embarrassed sweet grin from the guy. A heartbeat inside Atsumu's chest.

Then he realized that something was weird.

What was the fascinating stranger thanking him for? Atsumu had not helped anyone recently. Unless...

His gaze wandered around the cafe and at the last moment he saw his brother disappearing through the staff door.

Ah. Of course.

"H-Hey, I think yer misunderstandin' somethin'," he explained to the stranger, who now looked even more puzzled, which elicited a smirk from Atsumu.

"So... as much as I would have loved to be yer hero," _what the hell are ya babbling about, Atsumu? Are ya seriously tryin' to flirt? If so, that was a pretty miserable attempt,_ "that was probably my twin brother."

The guy's eyes widened and he could see the exact moment he realized the situation.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I-I should have known better.... he had said something about a brother.... b-but somehow I didn't expect that he meant a twin brother.... so-"

Atsumu laughed. And he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so honestly and from all his heart. It must have been before...

The guy stopped stammering and blushed visibly. Probably out of shame, because he thought Atsumu was making fun of him. And maybe he was, a little bit. But in a well-intended way. In fact, he already liked the guy in front of him a lot. Somehow, his appearance made Atsumu a little happier. His growling stomach? Long forgotten.

"Hey, everything's fine!", Atsumu assured him, "Yer really funny! It's been a long time since someone mixed us up like that! Ya know, because of the different hair color." He took a small strand of blond hair between his fingers to clarify.

The boy looked like he wanted to sink into the ground in embarrassment, so Atsumu chose to redeem him.

"So, decided what ya want yet?" he asked then.

"Oh, right!" the redhead said, before pulling a rather battered piece of paper out of his jacket pocket. One side seemed to have something drawn on it, and on the other side were a few words that the guy read out slowly, obviously unsure how to pronounce them.

"I would like to get an Iced Ame-ri-ca-no and a bagel."

Atsumu smiled.

"So an Iced Americano and a bagel it is. Did someone recommend that to ya?"

"Yes! My friend Yachi-san!" he was explained, "Actually, I'm only here because of her recommendation in the first place" The ginger smiled and Atsumu felt like he was kissed by the sun. _Holy shit, since when did his mind have such a cheesy vocabulary? And who was the guy that elicited such thoughts from him?_

"Yachi-san, huh? A fellow student? Do ya go to university here?" asked Atsumu with a smile and genuine interest while preparing the Americano, getting a plate and placing the bagel on it.

"Oh yeah! I'm at Karasuno!" he grinned, "That's where I'm going back to right after my break, too."

"Eh? After yer break? Pretty late for class..."

The guy's grin grew even wider. He glowed with absolute enthusiasm, and Atsumu didn't understand why until....

"No, no, classes are over already. But I still have practice, I'm a regular on Karasuno's volleyball team!"

Atsumu's jaw dropped.

"V-Volleyball?" he asked, perplexed.

"Yep. I know I'm not exactly tall, but I can fly!"

The redhead beamed with happiness and Atsumu couldn't believe it.

There it was. The connection.

As if in a trance, he placed the Americano and the plate with the bagel on the tray on the counter and cashed it all in.

_But I can fly!_

_These words k_ ept replaying in his mind.

"So... thanks for this!" the student smiled and had already reached for the tray when Atsumu "woke up" and held the tray where it was. "Wait!"

The boy looked at him questioningly.

"Um... so...", Atsumu looked around, searching for something that would extend this moment. Anything that would prevent the person in front of him, from immediately disappearing out of his life again. Then the scales fell from his eyes.

"What's yer name!?"

"My... what... why? I mean... my name is Hinata..."

Hinata... How incredibly fitting.

And it was more than obvious that he didn't know the coffee shop's naming tradition.

"Yer first name?" Atsumu smiled kindly, finally back to reality.

"Sh-Shouyou... ...And... what's your name?"

"What? Oh! It's Atsumu! Miya Atsumu!"

The sunshine boy smiled broadly.

"Thank you, Atsumu-san."

And with these words he picked up the tray and aimed at the free seating area in the corner.

Atsumu blushed as he looked after the stranger...no.... Shouyou-kun...

He took a deep breath, made sure there was no other customer waiting, and then quickly disappeared into the staff room.

He was already about to call for Osamu when he heard Kita-san's really not amused voice, and he was afraid to know who the stern words were directed at and _why._ And he definitely didn't want to run into _that_ discussion. Not least because _he_ was the one at fault and yes he was asshole and coward enough to let his „innocent“ brother get scolded for what actually he had screwed up. Some things never change.

He was curious though, so he hid in the gap between the storage cabinet and the wall, which was right at the entrance of the room.

"Almost 30 minutes Osamu. Yer colleagues had to extend their shift because of yer unreliability.", he heard Kita's strict words.

"I know. It won't happen again, I promise.", Osamu replied meekly.

"Please acquire better discipline and routine if ya want to continue working here."

"Yes, Kita-san, I'm very sorry."

Kita-san was not a bad person. He really cared a lot about the well-being of his friends and employees, and not only because he wanted them to do a good job. But he was strict with those around him, in a quiet, a little dangerous way, and it wasn't often that you would see him emotional, but it happened.

"Instead of apologizing, change yer clothes and get back to work."

After these words, Atsumu heard Kita's footsteps coming closer. He held his breath and pressed himself as far as he could against the wall as Kita, not noticing him, left the room.

"I know yer there Tsumu, ya idiot."

Atsumu sighed before coming out of hiding.

"Sorry," he said with a bashful smile.

"Like yer actually sorry - here!"

Firmly, his brother pressed the bag of sandwiches into his hand. Then he went to the wardrobe to put on his maroon shirt and black hip apron.

At the sight of the bag, all his hunger came back in an instant and the smell made his mouth water. Enthusiastically, he took out one of the sandwiches and bit into it with relish.

"Ahh~ so good!"

"Actually, you don't deserve this," Osamu said as he buttoned his shirt, "But, me being THAT late isn't because of ya. I was helping someone out."

Then Atsumu remembered the reason why he had rushed into the staff room, and he couldn't believe that he had forgotten that for even a minute.

"Do ya mean Shouyou-kun?" he eventually asked his brother with a smile.

Osamu raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Shouyou-kun?"

"Yes! Hinata Shouyou-kun. Short, gorgeous red hair, big eyes, student at Karasuno, volleyball player?" described Atsumu, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

Osamu, who had just thrown on his apron, paused in confusion.

"Shouyou-kun? Is that his name? Have ya been talkin' to him? Volleyball?" he asked, obviously quite interested.

Atsumu grinned broadly and told his brother all about his conversation with Shouyou and the mix-up.  
  


* * *

  
For the next one and a half hours, work really wasn't easy for Osamu and Atsumu. Again and again, their eyes wandered to the corner table where Shouyou was enjoying his meal, mostly engrossed in his cell phone.

This time, however, Shouyou looked over at them as well.

He smiled.

And both brothers instantly turned red.

The twins' eyes met.

  
Oh well, how would that turn out...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo~ both of the twins met Shouyou and they are WHIPPED! :P
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you would make me soooo happy if you left Kudos or even a comment! >//<  
> Subs are pretty appreciated too, because it motivates me A LOT if I know people want to read more of this fic! 
> 
> Have a good time and please stay healthy! 
> 
> Kazu ^__^  
> (@KazuHattori)


End file.
